


To Recover

by Scarlet_Witch_Angel



Series: Chase the Baker/Chef [5]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Baking, Depression, Gen, Hope?, Start of recovery, Therapy, Trying to help, Weakness, baking cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Witch_Angel/pseuds/Scarlet_Witch_Angel
Summary: Once Chase was released from the hospital, he was left with too much time on his hands. Too much time to think. As he starts slipping into depression, three people start discussing how to help him move forward.





	To Recover

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez! Sorry I took so long! I had the worst writer's block trying to figure out where to go to for the next few stories. Not gonna lie when I say the next few will be rough when it comes down to it. I had a plan to do several between Chase's first appearance and... a certain other event, but in all honesty? The only other stories that may pop up are the "count down" stories to... it.
> 
> But luckily, let's at least have... one more happy story before the chaos starts... Shall we? And just in time for the baker boy's birthday!

Chase was partially slumped over in his chair. He’d been sluggish and somewhat impaired since he’d returned from the hospital. There was difficulty for him moving around, even just keeping balanced or standing for long periods.

 

The father of two was feeling useless. He couldn’t do Bro Average for at least a month - at least until he was further into his physical therapy. His kids were with their mother right at the moment. Everyone else was either busy doing their own recovering or picking up his slack. He hated this feeling and he didn’t know what to do. He was…

 

Well…

 

He was weak.

 

Jack sighed quietly and hugged himself as he watched from the entrance to the living area. He hated seeing Chase like this. He was still so young in his creation - only about a month and a half after his creation. The others had at least been… okay after their interactions with Anti.

 

Chase though…

 

“Is Brody still in his bad mindset, Jack?” a voice came from behind him. The man in question turned around. There before him was the hero and the doctor. His eyes fell.

 

“Yeah he is. He feels… so powerless, weak,” the man told them, his eyes pained. “I don’t like it and he doesn’t either.” Leaning against the wall, his brows furrowed slightly. “This pains my heart to see him in this state”.

 

“And ha-”

 

“He’s been taking all his meds, Henrik. Pain, antidepressants… all of them.” He looked over at the vlogger stuntman. “He… He’s not good. Hasn’t been since…” He sighed again painfully. “I wish we could do something more to help him.”

 

Jackie placed a hand on their creator’s shoulder. He tried to smile for him, making sure that it was a real smile.

 

“Jack, listen… We have an idea…”

  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Chase stared at all the ingredients that were on the counter. He blinked as he looked up at the doctor and the hero. He looked to their creator as well. He was so confused.

 

“So… you’re wanting me to…” he started, trying to keep a headache from forming.

 

“Ahz a part ov your zerapy,” Henrik started, “ve belief zat you need to get back to verk in zhust zings around ze house. Ve know zat vone of ze zings you like to do is to bake.”

 

“You expect me to bake… while I still can barely even…”

 

Chase stopped Jackie handed him the recipe. He looked at what was wanting to be made - chocolate chip cookies. It was easy enough - something from scratch but not too difficult at the same time.

 

He looked at the ingredients again. The man slowly stood from his chair in the dining area and, with a slight tremble in his gait, he made his way into the kitchen.

 

Once there, the father seemed to zone out. Temperatures were set, mixing areas were set up. Hands trembled as various ingredients had to be mixed together - he set up a separate bowl for the eggs he would need. He didn’t trust himself not to get shells in the batter.

 

To those watching, however, what was being seen was nothing short of amazing. Jack was in awe of how the man he’d seen broken just moments before seemed to be in a different world. He looked to Jackie and Henrik, who seemed pleased with themselves - as they should be.

 

They’d brought something back to this man. This man, whose world had crumbled not long after his creation, was being given something back. He was being allowed to do something he loved, he enjoyed. They’d all known it had been therapeutic to the vlogger during stressful times, but now it seem like it was actually going to help him heal physically.

 

At least it was a start…

 

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> Also! Please find me on Tumblr!  
> My personal all-around (fan)blog: https://scarlet-witch-angel.tumblr.com
> 
> My (new) Baker Chase blog (where you can interact with this Chase) : https://trickbakerbrody.tumblr.com  
> ~If you're wondering why it's not the stuntbakerbrody anymore, I had some friends inform me that when using the Tumblr app on the iPhone, the blog would crash. I went ahead and made a new one, so that way iPhone users can participate too!
> 
>  
> 
> Oh! And one of my friends is getting in on the action too! He is playing the roll of his world's Jackieboy Man!  
> Go pay a visit to him too!  
> https://thatonetruehero.tumblr.com


End file.
